The Bunker/Episodes/Episode 151: Bunks of a Mission
The First episode of 6, enjoy it. Part 1:I miss them Narrator:Okay now this is the Bunker, Were today we see our heroes are having fun. Other Narrator:You never called the Bunker "Our Heroes" before.. Narrator:Thanks Its a new thing I'm gonna start doing.. (Inside the Bunker) Kh2:I'm making grilled cheese everyone! Spike:Kh2 makes the best grilled cheese ever! Bob:I can't wait to eat it.. Dot:You didn't cut mine into a person... Kh2:Oh yeah I forgot.. (walks into the other room) Yakko:What's his problem? Dot:I don't know.. Wakko:Hey wanna play Uncharted on PS3. Kh2: *sigh* Not really... Wakko:Unacceptable! (slaps Kh2 in the face) Wakko:You love Uncharted... Kh2:But I- (Wakko slaps Kh2 in the face again) Kh2:Stop slapping me!! Phineas:Hey what's wrong? Kh2:You know my friends..? Phineas:Yeah...what about them? Kh2:When the war happen they were scatterd... Phineas:Lets find them.. Kh2:Really? :D Phineas:Sure they can even join our Bunker :) Kh2:The lets go.. Part 2:Out on the rode (Everyone is packing their backs) Justin Beiber:Hey where are you guys going? MP76:On a rode trip...(puts some stuff in the trunk) Justin Beiber:Oh so..I guess I won't be doing evil today.. (walks away) Blossom:Wait none of us can drive. Phineas:We have a remote... (Everyone gets inside the van and drives away) Bubbles:Lets turn on some tunes... ACF:Who brought the CD's? Kh2:Not me.. Ferb:Not me.. Candace:Great, we don't have any CD's. (Phineas parks) Phineas:According to my friend trackers they are up in the mountain... CC00:How will we climb up? Isabella:I always bring my emergency 20 ft long ribbon, If we all tie ourselves to it we can mountain climb up there. (Everyone ties themself to Isabella's ribbon and climbs up the mountain) Fredthefish:This is a lot of climbing to do. Phineas:Come on guys we just need to climb up the mountain... Baljeet:In retrospect couldn't we have just made a giant trampoline to bounce us up to the top..? Phineas:Oh yeah.... MP76:Well its too late now. (everyone keeps climbing up) Maxwell:How long before were at the top..? Phineas: (looks at watch) Hmmm... about 9 or 8 hours.... GPS: 0_0 9 hours.... Part 3:We found them! (3 hours later) ACF:We are finaly at the top... Phineas:Aww man..I made a snack compartment and everything... Kh2:There's a hole in the mountain but its covered by rocks! TS:We need someone who can break the rocks... Patrick:I got it (punches rock) Everyone except Patrick:....... Patrick:Owwwwww!!!! Kh2:Hmmm.... (whistles loudly) Girls! Blossom:Yeah..? Brownie:What is it? Kh2:Can you break the rocks for us? Buttercup:Sure. (The Power Puff girls break the rock and the Bunker goes inside the mountain cave) Lego55:Huh..who's there? ACF:Just us... MarioLuigi123:Guys! :D Lego55:Were have you been..? Kh2:To make a long story short... Justin Beiber caused a war..we found a Bunker and that's were we live now... Lego55:Thank you for finding us...can we come to your Bunker? MP76:Yeah of course.. Kh2:As long as MP76,CCs and ACF let you be in the show. 4th Wall:(breaks) ...*sigh* My brother was right I do need a job....and ouch.. Kh2:(brings out some clothes) Here yours are damaged so take these..just like your old clothes.. Isabella:We also brought you Cupcakes. (Lego55 and MarioLuigi123 put on new clothes and eat cupcakes) Kh2:So lets go home....You guys can sleep in my room :) Lego55:Okay lets go :) (Mountain begins to rumble) Marioluigi123:What was that? ._. GPS:I don't know... (Mountain rumbles again) Kh2:The mountain is collapsing! ACF:We'll never make it out in time! CC00:Not a problem! (Shoots everyone with the teleporter ray) (Everyone teleports back to the van) Lego55:Now lets get to that Bunker. (Giant Monster Comes out) Monster:Rooarrr!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Justin Bieber:I got you guys now! *hits the Monster with a whip* MarioLuigi123:Its that Justin Beiber..? He looks uglier in person. Kh2:He sure does.. Phineas:Everyone in the van! Kh2:I'm not running..its time to give Justin Beiber a taste of his own medacine! Part 4:Giant Monster CCs:Lets get it! (Everyone beats up the Monster) Justin Beiber:You'll never beat us! ACF: *Beats Justin Beiber with a mallet* Lego55: *Beats Justin Beiber with a frying pan* Geapora:Behold! *throws bathtub at Justin Beiber* Justin Beiber:Owww.... Kh2:Throw water bottles at him! *everyone throws water bottles at Justin Beiber* Justin Beiber:Gah! Stop! Aughh! *falls of Monster* Justin Beiber:I will plot my revenge! Kh2:Sick him Monster! Monster:*eats Justin Beiber* Justin Beiber:No!! I will get out one day just not today!!! Kh2:Hey Monster come live in the Bunker with us. (Everyone rides the monster back to the Bunker) Part 5:Back at the Bunker (Everyone gets off the monster) Kh2:I think you'll be my new pet..I'll name you...Arnold.. Isabella:Why..? Kh2:Because he looks like an Arnold.. Isabella:Can't argue with that.. Kh2:You can spit her out now.. Arnold: Rawr... *spits Justin Beiber out* Justin Beiber:Aaaaahhh! *flies up to space* Kh2:He'll be back on the next episode. Forth Wall:I'm not breaking anymore becasue I work at a bank.. Kh2:He'll be the same Forth Wall on the next episode. Forth Wall: (breaks) Oucch... (Everyone walks inside the Bunker) Lego55:This is the best Bunker ever! MarioLugi23:Wow you have a PS2,PS3,Wii,Gamecube,N64,Xbox,Xbox 360 and Kinnect,DS,DS Lite,DSI,DSIXL,3DS,PSP and PS Vita. Kh2:There's plenty more were that came from.. Yakko:Trust us your gonna love it here.. Wakko:Yeah we already do.. ACF:I hear a song coming on.. Lego55:You guys sing songs? ACF:Yup. Lego55:Songs aren't cool... Everyone: ....... Lego55:Songs are awesome! Phineas:Here's the song we sing a lot. Kh2:Its called its gonna be fine...just jump in and add your own lyrics if you'd like. Part 6:Its gonna be fine.. (Everyone sings) Note:The song will not be like this forever just for this episode. Meap: Even though were stuck in a little bunker Blossom: Even though there's a giant war over here Lego55:Even though we were lost but now were safe. Wakko and Bubbles: We still have food (Wakko eats pizza) MarioLuigi123:We still have video games (Plays Video Game) Redsox, Twilight Sparkle, and ACF: We still have books Everyone: And we still have each other! It's gonne be fine! It's gonna be fine! Don't worry, 'cause it's gonna be fine! Kh2:We still have Kingdom Hearts. Patrick:We still have Pie! Spongebob:A green ham! MP, Tornado, Mario, and Sonic: DON'T FORGET THE NINTENDO AND SEGA GAMES! Tornadospeed: And Portal! Marioluigi123:And Mario. MP76:We already said that. MarioLuigi123:I know but its an awesome series. MP76:Yup. ACF: And our HD 3D TV! And out 3D Blu-ray! Fluttershy: And the little critters Pinkie Pie: And the parties! Phineas: And our inventions! CC00:And Science! Candace:And Busting! Isabella:And Lo-I mean cookies. Bob: And TV! ACF: (spoken) I just said that. Bob: (spoken) Who cares? Let's finish the song. Kh2:Our new friends. Everyone: And everything we ever wanted...! So, it's gonna be fine, it's gonna be fine! Don't worry now, 'cause it's going to be fine! ACF: Don't worry now, 'cause it's gonna be.... Everyone: FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE. The End. Category:Pages by kh2cool Category:The Bunker Category:The Bunker Episodes